revenge
by foxfire4
Summary: With her family practically gone a young elf decides on revenge...Remus makes a promise to keep her safe...*chapter two up*
1. leaving

Hmm, well I've enjoyed reading some of the fanfics I've come across, and I'm gonna try my own...Of course it has Remus (*sigh* my heart goes out for that guy ^.^) and my character Kat Vulpus...  
  
DISCLAIMER: No I am not stealing JKR's characters…this is not to be used to make money…I do not claim to own anything…just enjoy the story, I had a blast writing it…. and yes there are some spelling errors I am aware of my horrible spelling ^.^, I couldn't think of a title though…  
  
1 Part 1…Leaving  
  
"Lupin no!" Kat screamed, he was run through with a long sword wield by a deatheater...  
  
He fell to the ground barely alive.  
  
Why did he have to follow her hear, why did he care about her one student out of so many...he shouldn't have, this wasn't his fight...it wouldn't have happened if she didn't tell him the whole story.  
  
------  
  
"Miss Vulpus? Tell us about the clans in the states" Lupin said, he smiled it was a warm smile urging one of his students on, let them shine for a while...  
  
Kat looked up, her dark sapphire eyes glinting with pride, she brushed her rusty red hair behind her pointed ears...  
  
"Well sir we are peaceful people, my clan is of the dark forests, every clan is different and individualistic" she smiled..."I can only speak of mine"  
  
"Please go on" he sat on his desk, he was a cool teacher, and Kat adored him even idolized him, teacher's pet.  
  
She told of her clans, the holidays they celebrated and the different ways they use magic, how each generation gets stronger.  
  
After class Kat was packing her books away when Remus lupin strode up to her..  
  
"Thank you for helping me with class Miss Vulpus, this was one area that I wasn't very familiar with" he smiled, Kat blushed..  
  
"It was my pleasure sir, it's not often that I can help a teacher, besides I kinda liked the attention"  
  
"Have you given any thought about what you're going to do after your finished your courses, this is your last year" he said, "I think you would make a fine teacher"  
  
"I've been given a chance to become an Auror sir" Kat replied, "I like the spotlight for one class but I don't think I have the patience for teaching, not my style"  
  
She put the last book in her bag, and picked it up, this was her favorite class, she wanted it to be her only one but there were potions to make and charms to learn...  
  
"See you tomorrow professor" Kat said as she left...  
  
"Till then, study hard Vulpus"  
  
The rest of the day swept by, Kat was on cloud nine since DADA class...  
  
Kat's parents moved to England under mysterious circumstances, she was never told WHY, but that didn't upset her. She was a halfling, half elf half human hence the pointed ears and the relative maturity over her classmates...  
  
She was quiet and rarely got under foot, kinda wanted to hide in the shadows most of the time, but Lupin made her shine, sure she was a brain at her other courses but teachers never paid much attention to the petite girl at the back of class you seemed to have an easy time with assignments...he did, and he made sure Kat enjoyed the class having her show that she knew what to do and so forth the never volunteered information 'cause she was horribly shy...  
  
The next Morning owl post brought news from Dumbledore...  
  
'Miss Vulpus I must speak with you concerning your relatives and parents, please see me before classes...'  
  
Kat thought it was strange but went just the same...  
  
She went to the office of her headmaster, Mcgonnagal was there looking very somber...  
  
"Sir you wished to speak with me?" she asked a little worried at the aura of the room, it was sad, like someone had died...  
  
"Please sit down Katelina" Albus said  
  
Kat sat down, no one has used her real name, this wasn't good...  
  
"I'm afraid we received some bad news" he sighed, "do you know why you moved Miss Vulpus?"  
  
Kat shook her head, "I assumed that my dad was needed over hear, he said he needed to take over the ministry after Fudge was shown to be a traitor" she said, "at least that's what my dad told me"  
  
"I'm afraid he only told you a partial truth, yes he came to replace fudge, rather he switched with fudge, for your safety"  
  
Kat looked confused, "I don't understand, why my safety, why was I asked to come here?"  
  
"My dear deatheaters have attacked the ministry, you parents were killed" Minerva said solemnly...  
  
"What about my relatives? my cousins, they weren't here, they're in the states!" Kat said shocked...  
  
"They were killed by a faction over there"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of you, you and Oracle your cousin" Albus said, "Voldemort is searching for halflings, your parents moved because deatheaters were getting to close, your grandparents took your cousin into safekeeping, but they caught up with them"  
  
Kat went pale, her parents her grandparents uncles and aunts all dead? How could that have happened, why didn't her dad tell her...  
  
"Kat we don't want you to do anything rash understand?" Albus said sharpishly, "don't go looking for revenge"  
  
'What does he expect me to do' Kat thought…  
  
"Don't worry sir" Kat said after a long pause, "I won't go looking for trouble" she got up, "May I leave?" she asked rather blankly…  
  
"Yes you may go, please don't dwell on this Miss Vulpus" Albus said as Kat left…  
  
"Do you think she took your advice Professor Dumbledore?" Mcgonagal asked  
  
"I don't know Minerva" Albus replied…  
  
Kat went to her classes, she didn't cry but was rather subdued, sure her potions were perfect and transfigurations went off without a hitch, but her heart wasn't in it anymore…  
  
Of course her teachers didn't notice save one…  
  
Defense Against Dark Arts was fun but Kat was distant, when she answered Lupin's questions they were short in length and with a bit of uninterest in her voice.  
  
Lupin noticed this, it didn't upset him, of course he didn't know why she was like this all of a sudden, but he let her be, if it was really upsetting and she couldn't talk to someone he would listen.  
  
Later in the teachers lounge however Lupin did find out…  
  
"Poor dear, she took it hard, at least with Harry he never knew his parents, she was in a great family and her parents loved her dearly" Sybil said…  
  
"It's funny she didn't cry when we told her" Minerva said, "maybe it was shock?"  
  
"To say the least!" Flitwick added, "I wouldn't be surprised if she wants vengeance"  
  
"She's too young, she wouldn't have a chance" Snape said coldly, "even though she's talented and quite powerful"  
  
There was a murmur of agreement…  
  
"Who exactly are you talking about?" Lupin asked…  
  
"Miss Vulpus, deatheaters killed her entire family save her and one cousin" Sybil replied.  
  
Lupin looked a bit shocked, "Why?" he blurted out, "poor girl! I thought something was wrong" he added.  
  
"She's an 'alfling in't she" Hadgrid's voice boomed over the muttering, " 'herd Voldemort was looking for 'er kind"  
  
"Hope she won't do anything stupid" Snape snapped out, "she'd be dead"  
  
"I'm not so sure Severus" Minerva said, "she's shown great power before"  
  
"Almost killing herself in the process!" Poppy piped in, "And she'd do it again… what do you think Mr. Lupin?"  
  
But Remus was gone…  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang!  
  
"Dumbledore! I must speak with you!" Remus said…  
  
He was about to knock again when Albus opened the door…  
  
"Remus what's wrong?" he said, he looked a little stressed and tired…  
  
"Professor why wasn't I told?" Remus said concerned  
  
"Told what?"  
  
"About Kat Vulpus. Her family killed, why wasn't I told?"  
  
"We were afraid you would be over sympathetic Remus you care far too much…"  
  
"But that poor girl, I knew something was wrong. You're not worried she'll run off? Seek revenge?"  
  
"Of course I'm worried, she is very important to our side" Albus snapped…  
  
"So why aren't you stopping her?"  
  
"Remus we don't even know if she is planning to do anything"  
  
"If you're not going to do anything then I am" Remus said, he turned around and left.  
  
"Kat?" Remus was aloud to enter the Gryffindore commons, and had found Kat's dorm room, "Kat are you ok?" he pushed the door open.  
  
Kat was putting her things away, on her bed was a backpack that she had set out…  
  
"Professor Lupin! This is a nice surprise" Kat said, she closed her trunk with a snap, and set about her backpack, she put her invisibility cloak in, a change of clothes…her broom was set out beside the pack…  
  
"Planning a trip?" he asked  
  
"Yeah I'm going tracking, some of my friends are training hippogriffs to track fugitives back home, they asked me to help out" as she shoved the last article of clothing, she shrunk her trunk to the size of a tissue box and put that in as well…  
  
"Kat I heard about you're family" Remus blurted out…  
  
Kat gave him a steely glare, "I'm guessing you're not here to wish me well?"  
  
"Kat you can't go after him! It's too dangerous" Remus said, "Even seasoned Aurors don't dare go after him alone"  
  
Kat smiled, like a parent listening to her child…patient…calm…serene.  
  
"Lupin, I can't explain why I have to go after him. I just have to, I'm going to see my clan (or what's left of them probably), then I'm going after him," she put on her best traveling cloak, (dark royal blue with a gold clasp), went up to her teacher and kissed him on the cheek, "you're sweet sir, but promise me not to follow, I don't want anyone hurt in the process"  
  
"Kat I can't promise that!" Remus grabbed her shoulders, "you're being irrational, first Martin, now your family, I know it must be hard but you mustn't go after Voldemort it's to risky"  
  
"Risk is a part of life Lupin," Kat said as she gently removed his hands from her shoulders, "I must, or I won't be able to live with myself" she walked to the door and looked back, "goodbye Professor Lupin, you'll always be my favorite" she muttered as Rip flew down to land on her shoulder as she left. 


	2. coming home

1 Disclaimer: I am not, nor will I ever be JK Rowlings, Remus is not mine although sometimes I wish he was (in more ways than one ^.^), as are any other thing from the books of Potter. So don't say I plagiarize or any stuff like that, I would be mortified…., nor do I claim to own the description of what an elf is…D&D is where I imagine Kat coming from…Basically I own nada.  
  
A warning: this is a long chapter and at some points I ramble on…lots of description, and background history on her clan. And some times it's melodramatic…but stick with it ok?  
  
A/N: The elves in this story are reminiscent of those of Dungeons and Dragons in looks, (shorter than a human but slim in figure…if you ever played the game you know what I'm talking about)…Kat is a RP character that I play once in a while, such a Mary sue…and a "little miss noble"  
  
PS: One last thing…there is a story behind why Reme is so caring for Kat…you won't find out in this story though, I know he seems like a very mushy character but hey that's how I like him…and Kat always had a crush on the DADA teacher  
  
And this part of the story kinda gives insight into why Kat is so reserved…  
  
Special thanks to Bally who urged me to type this up…  
  
Thank you so so much for reviewing those who did. I appreciate the vote of confidence. …Any complaints? No? Ok…on with the fic…(don't forget to read and review…)  
  
2 Part 2 Coming home  
  
"You can't be serious!" Lupin yelled.  
  
He was back in Dumbledore's office, quite distraught at the prospect of doing nothing to stop Kat.  
  
"Remus you must understand that there is nothing to be done. I would wish she wouldn't go alone but since Mr. Cross is dead she doesn't have many friends here" Albus sighed.  
  
"I could track her," Remus said…  
  
"I can't allow it, Kat is important as are you" Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"If she is so important why give up?" Lupin snapped…  
  
"Why so concerned Remus" Snape walked in.  
  
"She is so gifted, and there is this air about her, sounds funny but she reminded me of me sometimes" he said offhandedly.  
  
"Apart from the fact that she's no werewolf"  
  
"But she's still outcast because of what she is" Remus said, hurt at the cheep shot.  
  
"Bah, I think it was best she did leave, Voldemort would have tracked her to us and we'd be in trouble" Snape sneered.  
  
"How can you both be cold!" Lupin looked at each in turn.  
  
"Come off it Lupin she's one girl, one student why care" Severus snapped.  
  
"I can't help it if I'm humane to my students, if you actually talked to the girl you'd understand" He retorted, then he looked at Dumbledore, "Professor I'm going after her with or without your blessing" he said calmly.  
  
"Then go with me blessing Remus and be careful" Albus told him as he put his hand on Lupin's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you" Remus said and left.  
  
"Have you lost it?!" Snape looked shocked, "he a great asset why let him go?"  
  
"Because Severus I wouldn't be able to stop him" Albus smiled…  
  
Kat took a plane to the States, she loved to fly it was the only time she felt free, but she had the weirdest feeling she was being followed…  
  
First place she went was the Vulpus estate…it looked like someone burnt it down or at least tried to…  
  
It was a skeleton mansion, the stone walls were the only things standing, she entered the mansion…  
  
This was where she'd lived most of her childhood, since birth till she moved, she picked up a broken picture frame holding a photograph of the whole family. She cried… 'they were gone! All gone!' she thought…  
  
She heard the sound of broken glass being stepped on and she spun around…  
  
"Lupin! What are you doing here!?" she snapped, dropping the photograph…  
  
"I…I couldn't let you do it alone" he replied stepping into the living room (or what was left of it), his demeanor was sad as was his gaze, "Oh Kat I didn't know! I'm so sorry", he said at a whisper.  
  
"It's not your fault so why apologize" Kat said bitterly, "I want you to leave, this has nothing to do with you"  
  
"I can't let you do it alone, and there is nothing you can say to make me change my mind" Remus said stubbornly.  
  
Kat lost her temper…  
  
"Oh really?!" she snapped. "What about Martin? Hmmm? He was just like you and he came up dead trying to help! Same with my family! All dead!" she glared at him, "it's not safe to come! I don't want…don't want…"  
  
"Don't want what? Someone to die?" Remus stepped even closer to her, "Kat they cared for you, they died protecting something precious, it wasn't your fault"  
  
"Wasn't my fault! It is my fault just for being who I am!" Kat's eyes filled with tears, she stepped away, "You're in danger just for being near me Lupin, Please go!" she cried and collapsed on the heavily burt couch sobbing.  
  
Remus went over to her and held her close, Kat had never in all his experience teaching showed to be vulnerable, but now in a place that meant so much to her, her barrier down, she broke.  
  
"Why?" she whispered more to herself.  
  
"Because there are people who crave power wielded by others" Lupin said comforting her, at least she was quieting down,  
  
They spent the night in the mansion.  
  
The next morning Remus felt very ill, that only meant one thing, he'd be changing, he'd be changing soon. He looked at a small lunar calendar he kept with him, a week before he transforms.  
  
"Morning Lupin" Kat said solemnly, she was up at the crack of dawn and had made breakfast, she saw his worried and ill looking face, "that time of the month?" she asked.  
  
"Wh-what?" Remus choked out.  
  
"When the full moon calls you, when you change" there was a glimmer of a smile on her face, "when you become the werewolf"  
  
"I never heard it in that way before" Lupin smiled slightly, "like it's not a big deal", he took a mug of tea, it was sweet and she'd put honey in it, how did she know he liked it that way? he didn't know, "sounds almost hauntingly beautiful"  
  
"Lupin you're not the first werewolf I've known" Kat said as she munched on some toast, "my dad had a friend, Locrutio Timber, nice guy, my dad's best friend"  
  
" So you've been around werewolves almost all your life, interesting, now I know why you got perfect on test on us" Lupin smiled a bit more.  
  
"Yes, and because I know that you wouldn't be leaving I've decided that as soon as we're finished here we have to go to my clan" Kat replied.  
  
"Why?" Lupin finished his tea and grabbed a piece of toast.  
  
"You'll see" Kat smiled mysteriously, taking her mug of tea.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"The fox is here!" Remus heard from a tree, "with an unknown!"  
  
"Tell elder Oak that the fox needs a word if it is possible, and send word to young Hawkseye that I need an amulet, he will know what when I visit" Kat called out  
  
They were in a dark forest out on the outskirts of upstate New York.  
  
"At your leave" the voice called back.  
  
"Go now" Kat replied.  
  
"Uh…Kat? Who was that?" Lupin asked inquisitively.  
  
"That? Oh that was just Summer Willow" Kat said off handedly, "she's harmless, I think she's ten"  
  
"And a HALF!" Summer called back  
  
"Cute" Remus said.  
  
"She's cute alright", Kat said.  
  
They went a bit further and the forest opened up to a clearing with wooden huts, smoke billowing from the tops in various colors.  
  
"Kat how come Voldemort didn't find this settlement?" Lupin asked  
  
Kat smiled, "well first thing is every settlement is cloaked, you can only find one if you're in the company of a member of that clan, second each cloaking is different if by chance someone broke the enchantment it will only work once and for a short period of time" she said… "third look up"  
  
At this Remus looked up into the trees, Kat made a twittering whistle and about a hundred of her clansmen came out of hiding, each had a bow with a quiver of arrows, Remus was amazed at how well they hid.  
  
"Each and every one of them has arrows laced with poison that not even Voldemort can shrug off, even if it barely scratches the skin you're dead in seconds" Kat said looking up at her brethren.  
  
"Wow, now I know why it's hard to find a settlement and come back alive, rumors were that they were welcomed in and never wanted to leave" Lupin said.  
  
Kat laughed, "it happens like that sometimes, but we're very protective of our kind".  
  
"Fox!" a bombing voice called her over, "my beard it is you after all these years!"  
  
"Elder Oak, it has been a long time" Kat said as the tall man with a white goatee and moustache hugged her, he almost looked like Dumbledore except no glasses or long hair.  
  
"What are you doing here? We thought you would have started you aurorship by now, what with deatheaters coming to the states-"  
  
"The family is dead" Kat interupted,"all except Oracle and I"  
  
Oak stopped immediately he was shocked, "Summer!"  
  
A young girl with platinum blond hair and pale blue eyes came over.  
  
"Assemble the council Summer NOW!" Oak growled, he then looked at Kat, "who's he" he motioned to Lupin.  
  
"My professor and friend Lupin" Kat said quickly.  
  
"I see" Oak put out his hand to shake, "a friend of the family is a friend of the clan"  
  
Remus shook Oak's hand.  
  
"Kat" Lupin asked as they headed for the largest hut black smoke billowing from the chimney, "what did he mean by 'the family'?"  
  
"I'll explain later" Kat said sharpish.  
  
They entered the hut, silence fell as twenty pairs of eyes fell on Kat and Remus.  
  
Kat motioned to Remus to sit; he did as she went to the center of the room.  
  
"Fox, please tell us how the family died" one very old elf said.  
  
"They were murdered, a great evil has entered the sanctity of my lair, I seek vengeance of great magnitude elder Falcon, I'm not asking for aide however only sanctuary for my friend if it gets ugly, he must find safe haven quick. I ask for fellowship of Remus Lupin to the Dark clan" Kat said in an almost royal tone.  
  
Remus looked shocked, Kat was worried for his safety! What better place to hide than a clan's settlement heavily cloaked and guarded.  
  
There was a murmur of elders weighing the pros and cons, another spoke up, "he is a werewolf" he said a bit loud.  
  
"That is none of your concern!" Kat growled.  
  
The elder recoiled as if a whip was brandished in front of him.  
  
"Very well Fox, he shall be welcomed" Falcon said.  
  
"I thank you" Kat said.  
  
"Are you certain you are in no need of the clan?" Oak asked worried, "our army is at your disposal."  
  
"The only one coming is Lupin, I don't want the clan split on this matter" she gave a glare at an elder that looked like Snape, with his oily hair pulled into a pony tail, "now I must excuse myself and Lupin, I have one last this to do before we leave."  
  
"Fox at least stay the night we have much to speak about" oak said almost pleading.  
  
Kat stood there, you could almost see her weighing the reasons.  
  
"Very well, we shall stay the night by dawn we must leave" she finally said, as she motioned for Lupin to get up.  
  
"We shall have a feast in your honor" Oak said as Kat left.  
  
"Kat what was that about?" Lupin asked pressingly.  
  
"Not now, I'll explain but not here, not now" Kat's voice was stern and Remus knew that that matter must wait.  
  
They entered another smaller hut, red smoke coming from the top of the roof.  
  
"Kitten! My dear Kitten what is the reason you asked to see me!" a green eyed elf asked from his he was hunched over.  
  
"I need and amulet Hawkeye" Kat said.  
  
"Specifics?" he asked.  
  
"Novaluna" was all Kat said, and that was all that was enough.  
  
Hawkeye got up, he was Kat's age but looked worn, he had a scar over one eye, he walked over to Lupin.  
  
"For him?" he asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I need a bit of him, blood is best" he said staring into Lupin's eyes.  
  
"Understood" Kat said, she took a small vile from a countertop, "Lupin I need to take a bit of blood" she said.  
  
"Why?" Remus asked.  
  
"Linkage" Hawkeye said, "only thing that works best, otherwise amulet won't work."  
  
Lupin nodded, Kat took out a small dagger and sliced Lupin's thumb, he winced but didn't say anything.  
  
After she collected the blood she took a cloth poured a red potion on it and wiped the wound making it disappeared.  
  
"Will take me about four hours Kitten" Hawkeye said.  
  
"You have till the feast get a move on" Kat said.  
  
The guy nodded, took the blood and went to his desk.  
  
"Come on he needs time to work" Kat said and they left.  
  
They went out and walked for a while. Kat bowed to many clansmen who bowed to her. They headed for a quiet place away from the crowds, finally Remus asked.  
  
"Kat are you going to explain the fuss they make over you?"  
  
"Hmm? How's that?" Kat asked lazily.  
  
"The way they are respectful borderline reverence when you're speaking to them" Remus explained.  
  
Kat sighed, well she did say she'd explain.  
  
"Lets sit" she took a a spot with several boulders to sit on, she took one as did Remus opposite her.  
  
"Ok, first you have to know that this clan has four major families, two were killed in the great war" she began, "the four were Kodiac, Pythonian, Amethyst and Vulpus; my family"  
  
"So you're basically royalty to them" Remus clarified.  
  
Kat nodded, "In the Great War Amethyst and Kodiac were in the 'royal guard' as it were, see they were the smaller families, we were all 'royalty' as you put it but Amethyst and Kodiac guarded the larger families, namely mine and Pythonians"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well Kodiac were descendants of Vulpus but through marriages, and such they formed a new family, same with Amethyst" Kat replied, "these families had a lot of power, unlike the majority of the clan where children would be slightly stronger than the previous generation, the families grew exponentially stronger, I myself could take Oak on and win" she added calmly.  
  
"Why did that elder with the oily hair not like you?"  
  
"He's Pythonian, the Vulpus' and them didn't quite get along, no true animosity 'till a few years back when I left for Hogwarts"  
  
"I don't understand why that would be a problem" Remus said confused.  
  
"Traditionally elven children of the four families finished their studies as apprentices of the elders, learning the politics, the art of war, and historical knowledge, my parents wanted me to in as normal society as possible"  
  
"So the Pythonians being very traditional wanted you to stay while your family wanted you to lead a normal life" Remus said.  
  
"Exactly" Kat nodded.  
  
"Kat something still doesn't make sense to me," he said.  
  
"Ask away" she said calmly.  
  
"The way you spoke, 'your lair', what was that about?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
"I was born there was a great ruckus, I was born on the same date of the Vulpus, I mean everything was earily the same, Scripture dictates a child of this sort of birth would be endowed with the spirit of their ancestors, and with that their word would be law, their home would be sanctuary for them, a 'lair of solitude and reflection' as it were, if that was ever sullied in any way they are allowed to declare war, execution you name it" Kat said darkly.  
  
"Oh", Remus said, "so that's why the army was offered."  
  
Kat nodded, "I'm one of the last in the Vulpus line, if Oracle is dead I'll be the only one left" she sniffed back a tear, "some royalty I am, emotional, spoiled, vengeful."  
  
Remus got up and sat next to her, "if they judge you because of your emotions then they are unfair."  
  
They sat there for a while, Remus asking questions about clan life, Kat answering to the best of her knowledge, then they heard a bunch of pan flutes go off.  
  
"The feast is ready" Kat said.  
  
"Shall we?" Remus offered his arm to her and they went together.  
  
The clan had set out a large table full of all sorts of food, it seemed they killed a pig that was cooked on a spit, the food was nothing like Hogwart's in type of food, but just as plentiful.  
  
Kat sat at one end with Remus on her right, Oak on her left. At the other end the greasy haired man, he looked no better than Snape, angry, vengeful, disgusted.  
  
Kat helped herself to some roasted pheasant and some potatoes. Lupin didn't know to try so he took a bit of everything, it was succulent.  
  
Hawkeye was a little late, he knelt down beside Kat and handed her a small box to her.  
  
"Thank you Hawky" Kat said, it appeared she loosened up a bit up a bit with the feast and merriment.  
  
Hawkeye bowed and sat on Oak's other side.  
  
"'Hawky' you haven't called me that in years vixen" he smiled.  
  
Kat blushed a bit.  
  
"Kat what's in the box?" Remus asked mouth full of food.  
  
"Something for later" Kat said.  
  
After bellies were full and the chattering was at its peak the table disappeared and a bonfire was built.  
  
Each person took out one thing and put it in the fire, muttering something. Kat went up and put two photographs into the fire, one was her friend Martin at end of last year, "to my friend, may your soul rest peacefully", she said a she tossed into the flames, the second one was a photo of her family, "to my family, may my vengeance quell your spirits and allow passage to the hunting grounds" she tossed the second in. the smoke increased and the fire turned a bright blue for a second.  
  
"Fox could you do some smoke magic for the children" a woman asked.  
  
"Smoke magic?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
Kat smile, "old family magic, I haven't done it in years".  
  
She stood in front of the fire, she raised her hands, (she knew it was all bravado but it entertained the kids in her clan when she acted like this), "spirits of the great forest! Hear me!"  
  
A bear formed out of the smoke, it looked around, "who calls on the forest dwellers?" it growled.  
  
"'Tis fox's embodiment, flesh and blood, oh spirit of Kodiac let me be heard" she said, there was an air of wildness in her voice as she said that, like she was part of the forest herself.  
  
"It has been many moons since the fox has called on us, what has kept you at bay young vixen?" the bear turned towards her.  
  
"Ink and parchment old friend" Kat replied.  
  
Some of the children drew closer to the bear's likeness.  
  
"She's quite the talent of our clan" a voice said beside Lupin, he spun around it was Hawkeye.  
  
"Uh…yes…Hawkeye right?" Remus asked.  
  
"Very precious to us too" Hawkeye said as he nodded, "she is well loved by the clan, it is her gentleness and diplomacy that many adore" he added.  
  
"I get the feeling it goes deeper with you though" Remus said.  
  
Hawkeye blushed, "we were close, she confides in me by mail many times"  
  
"You love her don't you?" Remus smiled he had a knack for reading people.  
  
That statement shocked Hawkeye, "well…I…uh….I care for her…I want her safe here…but she won't hear of it, she's very stubborn"  
  
"Yes very" Lupin said, he looked at Hawkeye, "don't worry, I'll make sure she'll be safe Hawkeye"  
  
"Kurt, just Kurt, my first name please, I only go by Hawkeye in clan business only" he said.  
  
"Ok Kurt don't worry" Remus smiled.  
  
They watched Kat enjoying herself, playing with the smoke, making it change into different animals.  
  
Remus retired to bed….  
  
The next morning he woke before Kat, she looked peaceful, calm…he didn't disturb her, he left the hut.  
  
"Ah Lupin, good morning" Oak said, "feeling any better?"  
  
"Good morning Oak, you don't miss a beat do you" Remus replied, "much better thank you"  
  
"We've made packs for both of you. Is Ka awake?"  
  
"No she's still asleep, can we leave her for a while, she's been thru a lot" Remus said concerned.  
  
Oak nodded, " I hope you enjoyed your stay" he said.  
  
"It was by far an experience I will remember" Remus replied.  
  
"Good, good" Oak nodded again, "is Kat alright?"  
  
"Apart from the chance that she's the last of her family probably I think she's taking it quite well" Remus replied.  
  
"I agree, she has taken it with great countenance" Oak said.  
  
"She remarkable. So strong and caring for others" Remus said.  
  
Kat woke up a while later…seeing that Lupin was gone she packed her backpack, picked up the box from last night and left the hut herself.  
  
"Morning Vulpus" a sour voice came from behind her.  
  
"Good morning Vipris" Kat said yawning, "se you haven't let that grudge go" she added.  
  
"Why should I? You were given so many liberties and you act spoiled, is our clan not good enough to help? Or are you afraid that the families won't agree" he said with a sneer.  
  
"I know they won't fight me Vipris" Kat said serenely, "but I don't want anyone in this other than myself and Lupin"  
  
"Why do you have to be so self-righteous?! The clan needs you! If you die-"  
  
"If I die then they still have your family" she finished his sentence, "Vipris my whole family did because of a decision they made to give me and my cousin normal lives…this is my fight…I know your worried about the outcome but trust me, you can do anything if you have the desire to do it" she patted him on the back, "you take care of yourself" and she walked away.  
  
"Ready to go?" Remus asked, he had put on a leather backpack, and had a walking stick.  
  
"Almost, one last thing to do" Kat said. She opened the box and took out a pendant, a crescent moon with a blood red stone to complete it, and placed it around Remus neck.  
  
He looked at it curiously, "what's this?"  
  
"That is a 'nova Luna' amulet, or 'new moon'" Kat replied, "it's the only way we know to stop a werewolf to change on a full moon, it's the reason we came here in the first place"  
  
"But..." Remus started to say…  
  
"If you're coming with me then being ill and shifting to wolf form isn't going to help matters, plus I would think you'd appreciate not having to go thru that" Kat said.  
  
"Yes…I do…but…" he didn't know what to say, he blushed slightly, this was so nice of her, he felt horrible, she wanted him to be safe, she wanted him not to suffer thru another transformation, he was full of emotion but had nothing to say.  
  
Kat picked up the pack they made for her and went to say good-bye.  
  
Vipris shook her hand, "don't be heroic Fox, the clan will help if you need us"  
  
"I'll send word if I do" Kat said.  
  
Next was Oak, "take care little vixen, and come back to us"  
  
"I will it's a promise," she said giving him a quick hug.  
  
Last was Kurt, he hugged Kat tight and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "please be careful kitten" he said.  
  
"Take care Hawky" Kat hugged back.  
  
Summer was waiting for them on the outskirts of the village…she looked very upset…  
  
"You're leaving again!" she cried.  
  
"Yes my little tree, I have too" Kat said calmly.  
  
The kid latched on to her, "I won't let you!"  
  
Kat loosened the grip, "Summer, I have to, if the monster finally finds this place there won't be anyone left. I can't let that happen, there is only one way to fix this, that's why I have to go, you understand, right?"  
  
"Then I'll come" Summer said stubbornly.  
  
"I would like that, and I'm sure you'd be a great help, but I need you to take care of Kurt Okay? Could you do that for me?" Kat said.  
  
Summer sniffed back a tear, "okay" she said as she started to cry.  
  
Kat dried the child's eyes, "that's m'girl", she stood off, and her and Remus walked off…  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: well that's it for now…so sorry it took so long for this chapter to be up…we'll just have to see when I can put up chapter three…^.^ 


End file.
